


下午茶

by WingK



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingK/pseuds/WingK
Summary: 本篇贈予友人兔寶，Tendo+Becket兄弟的三人下午茶圖真是各種圓滿。





	下午茶

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dummybunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dummybunny/gifts).



在手上的工作告一段落之後，LOCCENT主管偷溜出戰場一般的工作場所，回到自己的房間。  
他將咖啡豆倒入磨豆機，在一陣不輸機甲啟動的機器運轉噪音後，取出剛磨好的深色顆粒，倒入已鋪好濕潤濾紙的濾杯內。隨著手沖壺的繞圈注水，黑褐色的液體帶著濃郁的咖啡香氣滴入底下的玻璃壺之中，Tendo幾乎是帶著微笑看著咖啡粉層的起泡，在滴濾完成後將剛煮好的熱騰騰咖啡倒入三只不同顏色的馬克杯，藍色黃色紅色。  
他拿著一份戰後報告陷入他特地訂製的沙發椅之中，將三只馬克杯擱在一旁的地上，翻閱著文件的同時手指還輕輕的敲擊著紙邊。

「Tendo！」  
預料內的沒有敲門聲，只有Gipsy Danger的兩名駕駛員毫無顧忌的大嗓門，伴隨著燦爛如他們那頭金髮一般的笑容闖進了他的私人空間。  
「Becket兄弟。」Tendo將報告擱在他交疊的腿上，帶著責難的眼神和笑容迎接這兩名吵鬧的訪客，「你們遲到了。」  
「你很快就會知道原因了。」Yancy Becket從手上的紙袋裡拿出一個甜甜圈，將袋子拋給一旁的弟弟，兄弟倆從兩邊夾攻，一起坐進Tendo引以為傲的舒適沙發椅上，一左一右將沙發椅的主人給擠在中間。  
「嘿、嘿，小心你們的咖啡，男孩們。」  
他噓聲提醒動作大剌剌的Raleigh Becket，在兄弟倆期待的眼神下，將對方塞在他身旁的牛皮紙袋給打了開。  
「你們買到了這一家的甜甜圈？」  
Tendo驚喜的發現這次的下午茶點心出自一家曾上過電視的名店，他曾經在跟兩兄弟一起看到採訪畫面時讚揚了幾句。  
「是啊。」Raleigh得意的搖頭晃腦，「店員小姐還多送了我們一個。」  
「那是你太囂張了，小子。」  
Yancy晃著手中的甜甜圈，「跟她們自我介紹是多餘的。」  
「她們早就認出我們了好嗎，老頭。」年幼的Becket吐了吐舌，「不管怎樣快吃吧，排了一下午的隊，我餓壞了。」

三人配著咖啡，分享著美味的下午茶點心，讓白細的糖粉沾了滿手，還灑了一些在Tendo鍾愛的沙發上。  
但跟玩笑似的抱怨相反，他其實一點也不介意，如同每個與Becket兄弟共享下午茶的午後。

他總是期待著。


End file.
